That's Got To Be The Best Pirate I've Ever Seen
by IxNeverxExisted
Summary: Okay, the real title is That's Got To Be The Best Pirate I've Ever Seen;; So It Would Seem. Stephenie Cannon is hired to kill the infamous Jack Sparrow but will she be able to complete what she set out to do or will she fall flat on her face for him.
1. Prologue

I quickly and quietly moved around the town. I tried to be as invisible as the alleys' dark crevices would allow me. The lanterns that were hanging above the sidewalks made frightening little shadows that made me jump from time to time.

As I was moving towards the dock, I heard the hoof beats of a horse. I ducked behind a barrel, trying to keep out of sight, just in case it was a stupid soldier. The soldiers at Fort Mercy had it out for me, most likely because they thought I had committed a murder. I held my breath until I heard it gallop away. I sighed with relief.

I got up to my feet and started walking again. I thought everything was at peace until I heard an extremely loud noise. It clicked with me, though, that the sound was of a ship's cannon. I looked - more like glanced - around, looking for where it was coming from.

I couldn't see it. I gave up after a while; it just wasn't worth my time. I was about to be on my way when a cannon ball flew right by me. Instinctively, I turned around to see where it was coming from. It was a rather large boat. I suppose you could've called it a ship. Its sails were black and destroyed.

From what I could tell, it was moving towards the island . . . to where I was. I looked around for an escape. There was no way I was going back into town. Soldiers would be swarming the streets and I personally didn't want to face the gallows. The only way out was to jump into the icy, black waters surrounding me. Gallows or icy waters. Either one would end up killing me. The gallows would be easier to do because you would die faster. The waters would have to enter your lungs and it would hurt as you gasped. The gallows would bring me humiliation. The waters would make me have a somewhat silent, but completely spectator-free death. Since, I hated humiliation so much, the waters were the best choice.

I stripped myself of my weapons and my . . . wealth and I dived into the pitch black waters. The salt water stung my eyes as soon as I opened them. The water slid down my throat (yeah, that was a pretty stupid decision to open my mouth and try to breathe underwater). I kicked as hard as I could to find the surface of the sea.

I knew I had failed completely at that task seeing as how I banged my head on a rock and dirt began to fill my vision. I blinked and tried to gasp for air, because I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I tried to look around for a way out and quickly but I couldn't seem to move. I felt paralyzed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw darkness coming closer and closer towards me. I couldn't do anything so I just waited until the darkness filled my whole vision. 


	2. 001

The feeling of rocking back and forth woke me. A headache hit me as soon as started to move. I held my head in my hands and started to rub my temples hoping it would go away. I stopped when I felt something around my forehead. It felt like cloth.

What happened? I asked myself silently. I sifted through my memories, trying to find out what happened and where I was. Remembering was very hard. The last thing that I remember happening was I was running through the streets of Fort Mercy and then . . . I couldn't remember anything.

I jumped when I heard the door open. I jerked around to see two men. The first one was very tall - when compared to the other one. He was wearing an eye patch. His hair was dirty and mangled. The second one was short and stubby. His eyes were yellow. He was bald, but then his hair came down. It was greasy and disgusting. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it.

The short one walked over to me and stopped about two feet in front of me. "The captain wants to see you," he said in a raspy voice. I could smell his bad breath from where I was sitting. It made me want to gag. The other one just nodded in agreement.

They started to leave, but stopped in their tracks when they realized I wasn't following them. They turned around. First the short one, then the tall one. "What the matter, poppet?" the short one asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered. "I don't feel like walking."

The short one's face turned into anger. "Come, poppet," he grunted. "The captain wants to see you."

"Plus, wouldn't you want to thank him?" the tall one asked. He was obviously trying to help the short one.

"For what?" I asked, clueless of what he was talking about.

"Bandaging your wounds," he answered. My hand automatically reached for my forehead. I felt the cloth that was wrapped around it.

The short one smiled. "If you don't come, we'll have to drag your lifeless body to him."

I sighed. I gave up. They were too annoying for me to handle. I raised my hands in the air in surrender. The smile on the short one's face disappeared. He groaned. The two men started walking with me following behind them.

XxXxX

The tall one opened the door for me. He acted somewhat like a gentlemen. Inside was a dining room. There was a table in the middle. At the end of the table was a man, most likely the captain. His appearance seemed like a captain. He seemed old. He had a brown beard and brown stringy hair

"Sit," he ordered. But it wasn't a direct order. It was more of a suggestion. I sat anyways. He looked at me with an interesting stare. It was intriguing. "Would you mind telling me your name, miss?" he asked.

"Only if you tell me yours," I replied.

He laughed. "Barbossa," he answered. "Now, what be yours?"

"My name is Stephenie Cannon," I answered.

Captain Barbossa seemed satisfied. "We found you, Miss Stephenie, floating in the ocean. Your head was bleeding. We managed to get it under control."

"Well, I thank you. I believe I must leave though. I feel like I'm intruding," I said as kind as I could. I turned around to leave.

The captain stood. "You're not going anywhere. We helped you; young miss, now it is time for you to return the favor." 


	3. 002

I swung around to look at him. I suppose I was staring at him like he was insane, for a smile spread across his face. "And if I don't?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid you have no choice."

I licked my lips, thinking of what I should do. I thought about it for about maybe a minute. I decided that I shouldn't listen to him. I can do whatever I please. "Thank you, Captain, for your hospitality, but I won't stay here." I turned around once more and walked to the door. In front of me were the two men from before.

"As I said before," Barbossa started, "you have no choice." I chuckled. This was gonna be fun, I told myself.

I looked down to the floor and sighed. "You're right, Captain. I have no choice."

He started to walk over to me. "I'm glad you decided to cooperate, Miss Stephenie." I nodded and smiled. Barbossa stopped in his tracks and looked at me confused. I quickly kicked the two men in front of me in the groin and ran off. I headed towards the deck. I hoped no one would notice me. But I'm pretty sure that a young women wearing men clothing, running to deck with three men - one of them being the captain - chasing her would give a clue to stop her.

The men on the ship were clueless and let me run by. I finally reached the deck and ran over to the railing. That's when I realized the slight flaw in my plan. I'm on ship, it's sailing, and the closest land is about two hundred miles away. I sighed in defeat and turned around raising my hands in defeat.

The two men came up to me and clasped on to my arms. "We caught her!" yelled the tall one.

The captain rolled his eyes and looked at me, grinning. "Well what made you stop?" he asked, acting like he didn't already know. I sighed. He walked over to me and grabbed my face with his hand, making me look at him. "Will you now stop hindering me in my plans?" he asked.

I jerked my head out of his hands and nodded. "Good," he answered. "Let her go," he told the men. "She won't be going anywhere." The two men let go of me.

The captain started to head to his cabin, but stopped when he saw I wasn't following. "Well?" he asked. "Are you not coming?" I sighed and followed Barbossa to his cabin.

"Sit," he said again, pointing to a chair in the far left corner.

I put my hands behind my head and rested my feet on the table in that was in front of me. "So . . . what do you need me for?" I sniffed.

He whistled. A small monkey with clothes on came into the room. It perched on his right shoulder. "I'm glad to see you have decided to help."

I faked a small smile. "So what do you need me to do?" I asked once more.

He gave the monkey some bread then turned his attention towards me again. "Have you heard of a man named Jack Sparrow?" 


	4. 003

I raised my flag and stared at it in wonder. No, not the Pearl's. It was the . . . Dinghy's. Yes, my small dinghy, which I cleverly name the Silver Dinghy. No, it's not silver. It's brown . . . and small, which I might have mentioned earlier. It might be small in size, but it can be mighty when it . . . doing . . . Let me just say it is mighty.

I sat down and let out a sigh. The fountain of youth was a preposterously long journey and was for nothing. It was all a hoax. I found it and bathed in it. All that happened was that I was bitten by insects and snakes. But I was very pleased with the fact that I beat Barbossa to it, but left soon after. I believe it was stupid of me to do that considering that I didn't commandeer the Pearl back.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. I was just about to when a small bird's crow woke me. My eyes opened slowly to find it eating my flag. "Bird!" I exclaimed. "Bird! Bird, get away from there!" I jumped to my feet, making the boat rock back and forth. "Shoo! Go away! Fly, Bird!" I waved my hands at it, hoping to make it leave. The bird was vicious though. It pecked at me, making me bleed. I put my fingers in my mouth and started to wave and jump at it with one hand. I didn't notice that the boat was rocking even harder.

The next part seemed to go slower than normal. The bird started to fly away, but I didn't know why. I stared as it flew. My eyes widened as I found out what was happening. The boat was turning over.

The rest happened at normal speed. The boat flipped over and all my supplies fell into the salty depths. "No!" I exclaimed underwater. Water filled my mouth. I gagged. I tried to push my way to the surface with work. After coughing out all the water, I turned over the Dinghy. Something was wrong with it. Something was missing. It made my mouth drop. My flag - the Silver Dinghy's flag - was missing.

Stephenie's POV

"Yes, I have," I answered. My face made a weird expression remembering the way he looked. It was like I was remembering how good-looking he was. Oh, yes . . . very good looking. But he was too old for me. Plus, this was 13 years ago. I was 6 and he's probably middle-aged by now. "What do you want me to do with Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Barbossa stood and walked around the room. He had a look in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. "Miss Stephenie . . . have you ever killed somebody?" he asked.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "You want me to kill Jack Sparrow?" I asked, not believing this.

"Actually, I didn't say that nor did I suggest that I wanted him killed. I just asked if you've ever killed anyone?" he pointed out to me like I was a simpleton.

"Well, then, no. No, I haven't killed someone," I replied, my voice shaking some.

Barbossa turned and stared at me. "Would you like to?" he asked.

"Who would I be killing?" He just smiled like a devil at me.

I put some of my hair behind my ear. "Would I be getting paid?" I asked. I sounded very greedy.

He approached me and stood staring at me right in the eyes. "Many people want this man dead. They will pay you for your work."

"Will you?" I asked. He was the only one who mattered at this point. He nodded. 


	5. 004

RECAP - "Who would I be killing?" He just smiled like a devil at me.

I put some of my hair behind my ear. "Would I be getting paid?" I asked. I sounded very greedy.

He approached me and stood staring at me right in the eyes. "Many people want this man dead. They will pay you for your work."

"Will you?" I asked. He was the only one who mattered at this point. He nodded.

XxXxX

"Alright, then," I told Barbossa. I was in desperate need of money. There were some people who believed that I owed them large amounts of money.

Even though I traveled the world, there was still a small chance I might run into one of them. The consequences of me being found by someone that believed that I owed them something would be disastrous . . . for me.

Barbossa smiled. "Good choice," he said. He stood and walked to the window. I took that chance to think. How would I catch Jack? What does Jack look now? Where would he be? Where would Barbossa leave me to find Jack? I decided to ask the captain one of those questions. One that considered me.

"Mr. Barbossa," I started, "where would Jack be at this present time?" Barbossa turned to look at me. He motioned for me to come over, which I obeyed him. What other choice did I have?

I looked up at Barbossa. "Look out the window, Miss Stephenie." Barbossa moved so I could see what he was looking at. It was an island. On the island, it appeared to look like there were fights happening, buildings were on fire, people were drunkenly trying to jump from window to window. Emphasis on the word, trying.

I turned to look at Barbossa, my eyes wide. "What is that?" I asked loudly. I'm sure I have been there before I just couldn't remember when. It also frightened me that if I had been there, if I was involved in doing such idiotic things as that.

Barbossa laughed, having it echo off the walls. "That," he started, pointing out the window, "is Tortuga."

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. I was going to try to find a well-respected East India Trading Company captain in that place. A place where it appears drunks roamed. Wow. I couldn't believe that. I was about to laugh, but tried to hold it in. I accomplished that pretty well, except for a smile that came across my face. Once I took a couple of deep breaths, I was fine. "So, when do I go on land?" I asked.

Barbossa went to door and opened it. "Now," he replied. All right, I told myself. That's fine. But honestly, Jack Sparrow in Tortuga. I just can't see that.

XxXxX

On deck, the captain had a dinghy already prepared for me. Apparently, he had this planned for a while. That somewhat disturbed me, but I didn't want that to keep me from what I was set to do. Kill Jack Sparrow. I sat in the dinghy and looked up at the crew and captain that surrounded me. "Won't I need money?" I asked the captain. If this port is like any of the others I've been to, which I highly doubt, I would need money.

Barbossa looked at the crew. Some of them glanced at me, some at Barbossa, some just laughed out loud. "Do you know how to pickpocket, Miss Stephenie?"

Of course, I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be alive right now. "Of course I do," I stated.

"Well, that solves that problem, doesn't it?" Barbossa nodded to the two "gentlemen" from before. They lowered me - or tried to lower me. It was uncomfortable going down. I was relieved when I reached the water. The tall man threw me two oars. I caught both and started to row to the island.

When I reached the island, I jumped out of the dinghy and started walking. The port was loud and people were being pushed in front of me. I turned to look back, but Barbossa's ship was already moving away. I sighed, turned around and started walking, keeping my eyes on the ground. I knew it was going to happen soon - I ran into someone. I looked up to see a man, probably in his late thirties, early forties. He looked like he was homeless. Then again, so did everyone in this place. "Sorry," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. "I know you," he stated. What?! I thought. Then it came to me. This was a guy I owed money to. "You're Stephenie Cannon. You owe me." He eyes scanned me. When he licked his lips, my eyes widened. "And I know exactly how you are going to pay me back."

Before I could run, he grabbed my hair and started dragging me. "Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling. I screamed as he took me into an alley, because I knew exactly what he was going to do. 


	6. 005

I struggled to get free from this man's grip. I screamed loudly and moved around like a wild child. When we got far back into the alley, the man pinned me to the wall and smiled drunkenly. He laughed as I shrieked. 

While still holding me to the wall, he pulled down my pants and did the same to himself. He chuckled as he got closer to me. He pressed his body next to mine. He stuck his slimy tongue down my throat. And just as he was about to push himself inside of me, he was knocked off of me. I quickly pulled my pants up and looked over to my savior. He was on the ground on top of the rapist.

I couldn't tell what my hero looked like. All I could tell was that he had dread locks and he was drunk. That wasn't a very good description for a hero.

I suppose I should have run away, but I couldn't. I just stood and watched. My hero stood and tried to walk away, but the rapist pulled him to the ground. The hero punched him, but the rapist kicked him in the head knocking him out. I gasped as the rapist pulled out his sword. My eyes scanned the ground for something to help. Finally, I saw it. My hero had dropped his gun. I quickly picked it up and without thinking shot the rapist dead between the eyes.

I sat on the ground, putting my head in my hands. I felt the beads of sweat running down my face. I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed. I had just killed a man. Jack Sparrow was supposed to be the first person I killed, instead I kill someone who raped . . . I mean, was just about to rape me.

I felt mixed emotions about the whole killing thing. Would I be able to kill another man? Of course. What a rush of adrenaline! I started to smile as I pictured Jack Sparrow. His perfect body, his clean shaven face, his good clean smell, his beautiful teeth. Of course, that was back when he was in his twenties.

I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head and move on. But, first, I picked up the gun. Just as I was about to leave, I remembered my rescuer. I made an about-face and walked back to him. I looked down at his face. His thick, brown dread locks covered his eyes and in his hand was a rum bottle. Wow. I wondered how - when he was fighting - he held on to it. Drunk or not. He was my savior. And he deserved to be treated like one, or somewhat like one.

I thought of ways to repay him back, but one stuck out in my mind. An inn. Okay, so how was I going to get a full grown man to an inn? Well, I came upon the descision to drag him. Yes, I said drag him. At first, I questioned my own strength, but decided not to worry. It didn't matter if I didn't make it. At least I tried. So with a deep breath, I picked up his legs and started dragging his unconscious body across the rocky road.

By the time we came across an inn, my arms were hurting and my drunken rescuer was probably bleeding from his head. Once we (meaning me dragging him) entered the inn, I asked for a room. Lucky for me, on the way here I managed to snag a some money. It didn't cost as much as I thought it did. I got a room on the second floor. You can guess there were some people staring at me with shocked looks on their faces. Some of them had a "he-did-it-again" face. I ignored them and continued dragging him.

I sighed when I reached the room. Finally, my arms had a resting period. Now all I had to do was wait until he woke up and I could be on my way to kill Jack Sparrow. Hopefully, my drunk saviour didn't try to rape me while I sleep.


	7. 006

I guess I dosed off because I woke up to the sound of my hero yelling . . . or screaming. Whichever, you prefer. It sounded like screaming. He was screaming like a - not a little girl, but like a young woman - a woman. When he noticed me and stopped screaming. "Who are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm Stephenie Cannon," I told him proudly.

He looked at me. He studied me, his eyes scanning my body. He incoherntly mumbled something under his voice. "How I'd get here . . . to this bloody place?" he asked, looking around the room.

I rolled my eyes. "I brought you here," I answered, pronuciating every word.

The man thought about it, his mouth open - his teeth were just as bad as Barbossa's. I cringed. I did not need to see that. "Was I drunk?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

I nodded my head slowly, just in case he was slow had a "problem." "Yes." There was a tone in my voice of annoyance.

"Ah," he stated. "Well, that explains this." He motioned to the room, to me, then to himself.

I cleared my throat, hoping to ask a question. "So," I started, "what's your name?" Wow. That was such a hard question. I felt like hitting myself in the head. I'm not sure why, but I felt extremely embarrassed.

The man stood on his feet and wiped the dirt off of his clothing. I thought he was about to leave until he opened his mouth. "I am . . . Captain . . . " He put emphasize on the word. "Jack Sparrow." My eyes widened. I felt light-headed. It felt as though I was going to throw up or pass out. I did the latter.

Jack's voice brought my out of the dark abyss of unconsciousness. "Love, you all right?" he asked in a worried voice. It wasn't really worried, more like a drunk scared. Apparently, Jack had found some rum. I opened my eyes just in time to see Jack take a swig of rum, gulping it down. "Love?" he asked again, not knowing that I had awoken. His breathed on me. I gagged. His breath was horrible. I quickly stood up and took a deep breath of fresh, non-rum-induced, air.

Jack stood up and walked towards me. I backed into a wall and grabbed the dagger from Jack itself. The dagger's sharp blade was pointed directly to his neck. "Don't get any closer or I will kill you now," I threatened, venom filling my voice - mainly on the word kill.

Jack laughed heartily. "Right, darling."

"It's Stephenie," I corrected, saying it between my teeth.

"Sorry, love. You wouldn't do that. You're just a kid," he told me.

My mouth dropped. I kicked his feet out from under him, jumped on him, and stuck the dagger to his neck. "I'm almost twenty and honestly I have been hired to kill you." I looked at him. "It doesn't look like it will be too hard."

"If you were hired to kill me," Jack started, still doubting that I was a killer, "who's paying you?"

I smiled. "Barbossa." 


	8. 007

I grinned widely as I saw Jack's face twist into a state of confusion. I know I would be laughing as I killed him. I dropped the dagger and pulled out Jack's own pistol. I made sure the gun was ready to shoot. I was going to shoot Jack in the mouth, then between the eyes (the last part is just to make sure he's dead). "Barbossa?" he asked. His eyebrows scrunched together as he thought.

He closed his eyes, but soon opened them and smiled evilly. "I wouldn't be doing that if I was you," he warned, his voice tinted with dark humor.

I dug the pistol's barrel into his cheek. I made it trace the feature's of his face. "I really want - no, wait - I need to," I told him. I was about to shoot him, but a knock at the door interrupted my train of thought. My eyes widened and I turned my attention to Jack. "Who is that?!" I asked him, putting the gun to his forehead. Jack shrugged, smiling, but without humor this time. He knew who it was, but he didn't want to tell me.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the door. I cracked it a little and looked out. It was two men. They were both from Barbossa's ship. I turned to look over at Jack, who was now sitting up. I threw him a questioning glance. I closed the door and put a chair in front of it. "Why are they here?" I asked Jack. The men - realizing what I had done - were trying to enter the room.

Jack stood - of course with help from the bed. "I suppose they are here to make sure that you have successfully . . . disposed of me." Wow, that was a good answer from a drunk.

I knew he was right, I also knew that once they found Jack and killed him, they would kill me next. No money for poor Stephenie. I sighed, but then came to the conclusion that if I killed Jack off right there that would give me a chance to escape. I pointed the gun towards Jack and pulled the trigger. My smile soon faded when I saw that it was wet powder. That was just my luck.

Jack sauntered over to me in a drunken way, but he still managed to keep his balance. "You know what, love - my mistake - Stephenie? I say we partner up and leave this dump before those two," he motioned to the door, "kill us. Savvy?" He had a point. He held out his hand. I grimaced, but shaked the dirt covered hand.

"Now," I started, wiping my hand on my pants, "how do we get out of here?"

Jack smiled devilishly. With all of his grins and smiles, I wondered how his mouth didn't get sore. But that question was irrevalent. He walked over to the window that looked out to the town. "Ladies, first." He bowed, taking off his hat.

I rolled my eyes, but I was soon overcome with fear. I don't think I could do this. Climb down a wall of an inn while having a good chance of being in the crossfire of two drunks. But it was better than waiting to be killed. With a sigh, I walked over to the window and started to climb down . . . slowly. I was glad that the innkeeper was too lazy to trim the vines off the side.

Without little trouble, I landed safely on the ground. I was thinking of just leaving Jack there to die, but decided against the idea. He knew the port better than anyone I knew. I jumped and jerked around when I heard a gunshot coming from the room where Jack was.


	9. 008

**A/N: ****Lynxshade-Pirates-OBSESSION****, just to inform you, her hair is brown. And thank you for reading my story. It makes me feel warm inside. **

My head jerked up to the window. My feet scraped against the grass as I moved to see if Jack had died or was injured.I don't care, I told myself slowly. I've only known him for five - ten minutes maybe. I shouldn't care if he's alive. My brain told me this, but I still had to know.

I looked behind myself, trying to see if I could escape. I didn't want to be near if Jack ended up dieing. I didn't see an escape. Too many civilians were crowding the streets. I doubt that most of the people here were civil. Actually I don't believe any one here was anywhere close to being civil.

A woman interrupted my thoughts of escaping. "Is that Jack Sparrow?" she asked nobody in particular.

I quickly turned around and saw that Jack Sparrow was climbing down the wall. My heart skipped a beat as I saw he was alive instead of dead - as I thought he would be.

He scurried over to me once he made it to the ground. "Stephenie," - he said this in a serious voice that I had never heard before - "we need to leave now."

I had no idea what he was talking about until his gaze shifted to the window. My eyes widened and my teeth were grinding. "You didn't kill them?!" I shouted.

Jack shrugged - back to his old self. My hands pulled at my hair. I was trying very hard not to kill Jack. "JACK!" I screamed at him. "YOU HAD TO KILL THEM!"

Jack rolled his eyes. His arm shot out and grabbed my arm. I struggled to get free, but I was locked in his grasp. "Jack," I said, somewhat scared - I didn't know a drunk could be so strong - "let go of me."

He leaned his head down by mine, his lips near my ear. My heart stopped beating, I stopped breathing. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Have you ever commandeered a ship, love?"

My head jerked up towards him. My eyes stared into his. He was serious. Why wouldn't he be serious? I asked myself silently. I mean, commandeering a ship is very serious, so why wouldn't he be?

Because he's a drunken captain who can't walk forward without stumbling over himself, my mind answered to my rhetorical question.

Well, that makes sense . . . I think.

"Well?" Jack asked. His eyes were locked on me.

I bit my lower lip. Jack sighed. His grip on my wrist tightened. "Come," he said quietly. We rushed through the crowds of people. I tried to hide my face. I felt as though everyone's eyes were on me.

Eventually, Jack let go of me and we ran to the docks. The moon shone down like a curtain around a large ship. My eyes widened as I came to conclusion of what Jack was going to do.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Jack, please . . ." My pleads trailed off.

His eyes grasped mine. "What's wrong, Stephenie?"

I looked at the large ship and back at him. "I don't want to commandeer that ship."

"Why is that?" Jack asked, curious to the answer. His eyes searched mine for an answer.

I bit my lip again. "What if someone's on there? I really don't like facing death."

Jack laughed loudly. His grasp tightened once more as he dragged me towards the water.


	10. 009

**A/N: Yeah, ****Natalie-07****, I do update quickly. Since I'm transferring this story from my Quizilla account over here, I have A LOT of chapters. Right now, I have about 16 more to go. And then I'm still writing some more chapters. This series is far from over.**

I struggled endlessly to get out of his strong, drunken grasp. I tried to drag myself on the ground and I screamed in his face, but he still kept me in his hold. "Let go of me, Jack!!!" I yelled in his ear.

He ignored me, though. He acted as though I didnt exist. This bothered me terribly and the peculiar thing was I didnt understand why. It mortified me. It was corroding my insides. Why was he doing this? my soul shouted.

After contemplating what reasons he had to do this atrocious thing - well, atrocious to me - Jack stopped in his tracks. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were scrutinizing the ship that we were about to commandeer.

I still couldn't get it through my head as to why he decided on choosing that ship. Any other, any smaller ship would have been just as good, maybe even better.

I inhaled the crisp, clean ocean air, hoping that it would some how calm me like it usually did. But to my surprise, it didn't do anything to calm my anxiety.

"Jack, I really don't want to this," I admitted quietly.

He leaned down a few inches, so he would be face to face with me. "Well, Stephenie, dear . . ." he started with a soft tone, ". . . this is your fault for saving me."

My eyes widened in fury as I saw his seriousness turn into a wide grin. "JACK!!!" I shrieked. "LET ME GO!!!"

He raised his hand high and slapped me across the face. "Shut it. You're going to get us caught. You don't want to die . . . do you?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly. There was absolutely no way that I wanted to perish, especially with this man at my side.

"Good." He turned his gaze back to the large ship. It took a few minutes before he looked back at me. "This is how we shall commandeer that vessel."

He explained to me in simple words and nautical terms. I nodded when I needed to and answered when he asked me questions. Once he stopped talking, I realized that this would be easy.

We were about to start walking when I decided to ask him one final question. "Jack," I started.

"Yes?" He never looked back at me.

"Are the commanders on the ship, are they as drunk as you?" I asked stupidly.

He turned towards me, staring me straight in the eye. "Love," - he put more than enough emotion on the word - "they are never going to be as drunk as me and do you know why?"

I gulped. "Why?"

"Because they belong to the Trading Company," he explained.

"The Trading Company?" I asked.

"The East India Trading Company," he told me.

"The East India Trading Company." I knew who they were I just didn't suspect that Jack knew who they were and this also made the situation worse. I knew if we even attempted to commandeer a ship we would end up dead.

"So we're stealing their ship?" I asked, my voice trembling and high.

"Yes."


	11. 010

"Jack, really, we should not do this," I told him sternly. I was dead set against commandeering a ship - especially one owned by the East India Trading Company. 

Jack scoffed at cowardice. Now that I remember, I think it was more of a chuckle than a scoff.

I stared at him with an intensity of hate rising inside my being. All he could do when he saw my expression was stifle a large laugh that I knew would have burst out of his mouth if he hadn't caught it in time.

A growl from inside my chest wanted to explode from my lips, but just like Jack's laugh, I too suppressed it.

Jack's teasing eyes intertwined in my loathing eyes. "Dear Stephenie, why worry? If they catch us we die, if we stay here we die. Either way, we die. Now wouldn't you like a chance to live? Hmm?" he asked me. I looked at his face. I could see he had complete trust in himself.

I could hear footsteps running towards where we were standing. I sighed. I knew Jack was right and I had no choice but to believe him in the current situation. "Okay, Jack, lets go," I whispered.

Jack smiled crookedly. He turned towards the water and dived in. I followed him in his actions and dived into the water after him.

A rope hanged down from the bow of the ship. Jack was the first one to climb. I could barely hear him moving. He was so unlike me. I made too much racket going up the side. I was surprised that no one came to find out what was happening.

I crawled onto the deck and stood beside Jack. Just as I was thinking of what happens next, he goes and does something that showed his myopic thinking. He whistled so loudly that I'm pretty sure that people on the island could have heard him.

The soldiers rushed out to see us. Jack was smiling devilishly and I was shaking horribly.

The commanding officer stepped forward. He was short, bald, and pudgy. I wanted to giggle, but couldn't bring myself to.

"Jack Sparrow, I'm surprised to see you here," the commanding officer said with heavy sarcasm.

"Are you?" Jack answered in question. I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"Well, Jack, I'm sorry that you were foolish enough to attempt this, but at the same time, I'm not surprised."

Jack moved a dreadlock from his face. "What shall you do with us?" he asked, shading his true fear with forged enthusiasm.

"We are going to take you to London to put you in front of a court," he told us, grinning the whole time.

Jack stepped forward, playing with his beard. "You must have forgotten something."

"Yes, I know, Jack. You're Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack's eyebrow furrowed. "Well, yes, that's right."


	12. 011

The captain smirked. His cold eyes turned towards me, scanning me. I could tell his mind was set on something devious, something that I truly, honestly did not want to get into. 

I wanted to jump into the icy cold water that was just a few feet away, but settled on looking down at my bare feet. You should have killed him when you had the chance, the voice in my mind told me. Now he's going to end up killing you.

You don't know that, the other voice argued. He could very easily have a plan.

Really? the other voice asked, clearly skeptically about how the other voice sounded about Jack and his plan. I could see why. Jack was so eager, so confident about how easy and how nothing would get in our way and when we get to the deck, he decides he's going to go ahead and whistle. He . . . whistled! He wanted them to see us and why? I don't know. I suppose I would have to wait and listen to the other voice answer.

The voice didn't answer. I looked up at Jack and I saw that his mouth was moving slightly, like he was talking to someone, but - from what I could tell - he was talking to his . . . shoulder.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered so quietly that I don't even think I whispered. "I'm depending upon voices to come up with answers for me. I think that being with Jack has corrupted me mentally."

Jack looked down at me as soon as heard his name being said. Of course, why wouldn't he? All he is a conceited man.

I looked up from under my eyelashes at the captain of the vessel we were, at one point, going to commandeer. He was staring at me, cocking one eyebrow. "What did you say?" he asked. As far I could tell, he was interested to know what I had to say.

I refused to say anything, although the voices inside my head were screaming.

Tell him!!!

Yes, tell him!!! It's your chance to be free of that morally-corrupt man!!!

They could let you go!!!

Do you want to die?!?!?! Do you?!?!

I bit my lip hard, almost to the point of it busting. I could taste the blood already. My eyes shifted up to Jack who was looking down upon me with eyes that swarmed with many, many emotions.

Jack's POV

"What did you get us into now, Jack?" the little Jack on my shoulder asked me. He crossed his arms tightly and tapped on my shoulder with his little boots.

I sighed quietly. This is what I get for being eaten, for trying to do a good deed. I get little mes to torture me for the rest of my life. I regretted silently. I can still remember being in the Kraken's presence. I can still feel myself being killed. Not a pleasant experience.

"Well, Jack?" the other Jack asked.

"Well," I started, trying to talk as quietly as I could - I didn't want Stephenie to see me talking to nothing - "I thought we could commandeer this large ship."

The first Jack scoffed. "That was a great idea, Jack. Brilliant." He clapped to my stupidity. "You certainly passed my expectations."

"Shut up!" I whispered a little louder than necessary.

". . . with Jack has corrupted me mentally." I was able to catch the last part of the sentence and it confused me. I hadn't corrupted her, had I? I don't think I did. I laughed silently. Me, corrupting somebody? That's absolutely ridiculous! But still, I couldn't help but look at her with a confusing look that was stuck on my face.

"I don't think she likes you very much, Jack," the second little Jack said before he and the other departed.

I looked at Captain . . . um, Captain . . . uh . . . his name escapes me, but I did look at him. Now that I think about it, what reason did I have for doing that? I think that I thought that he could tell me what she meant.

The captain's eyes quickly looked at me, meeting mine, then back to Stephenie. "What did you say?" he asked. I believe he was curious, just like me.

I looked at Stephenie, who looked up at me. Her eyes were innocent, and right then I knew, she didn't deserve this. I had dragged her into this. It's my fault she is destined to face the gallows.


	13. 012

Jack's POV 

I just couldn't bring her down with me. I never planned to either. My plan was working perfectly until I didn't know what should happen next. I despise myself. But what could I do to make it right? I refused to just say I'm sorry about this whole thing.

I sighed. I knew what I had to do, even if it would mean solitary until death with many Jack's to bother me. "She did nothing wrong," I declared loudly.

The captain looked shocked and surprised and so did the two Jack's that had reappeared. "What are you doing?!" one Jack yelled into my ear.

I shook my head back and forth, telling myself silently, They're not real. They're not real!

My eyes met the captain's confused glare. "She has done nothing. I forced her to follow me. She did nothing wrong."

The captain's eyes grew larger than I thought eyes could ever get. I chuckled softly. He looked like a wide-eyed hog.

But my fun was interrupted when I felt Stephenie's gaze on me. My eyes switched to her. She - just like the Captain - was confused to my actions as to why I choose to do this, but behind the confusion I saw doubt and fear.

The captain cleared his throat loudly than necessary. He was ignoring me completely and focused on Stephenie. "Is this true?" he interrogated softly.

I instinctively looked at her and waited anxiously for her answer.

Stephenie's POV

"She has done nothing. I forced her to follow me. She did nothing wrong," Jack lied. It sounded so truthful that if I wasn't me, I would have believed it. But I knew it wasn't true. I had done something wrong. I killed a man and planned on killing Jack. I was about to commandeer a ship. I knew what I had done. I had done things before this. I knew what I was. I was a criminal and I couldn't hide it and let Jack take the blame.

I heard Jack chuckle lowly. Was this fun for him? Was this a game? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me?! Why did I follow him? Because he saved me, that's why.

I stared at Jack. I was stuck in a state of confusion. I was completely baffled as to why he would do this . . . for me. I was hired to kill him and he decided to save me from the gallows. My heart was twisting and twisting into a knot and my stomach was following its lead.

I suppose Jack saw me for he stared down at me. I knew he read the expression on my face because he looked pained. I didn't want to look at him anymore for I feared my heart would implode, but I couldn't stop gazing.

The captain interrupted our . . . I don't know a word that could describe it. It was a . . . connection, I think. Jack looked away from me, which helped me stop staring at him. I looked away out to the sea.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the captain and his piggish appearance. "Is this true?" he asked.

My gaze turned towards him. I bit my lip. I shook my head slowly. "It isn't." I looked at my feet like I had done before.

To my surprise, the captain exploded into a fit of snorts and laughter. "Well, Jack, were you trying to be noble? Hmm?" he asked between guffaws.

Finally, he stopped and whispered something to a man beside him who left. He came back a few seconds later and with him was the master-in-arms. I knew what I had to do. I held out my arms. Jack did the same. The master-in-arms clapped us in irons and took us down below deck.

In my cell, I started to think about somethings, things that were reletively important. Things like why didn't I take that chance to get away? Why did I decide to stay with Jack?

I pulled my legs up to my chest and started rocking back and forth. I was glad I was alone, especially after what I had said in the inn. I didn't want Jack to see me breaking down and thinking deeply.

But, then something hit me and my eyes widened greatly. I wanted to shriek and scream and run into a wall. This was madness - complete madness. . . .

I WAS IN LOVE WITH JACK SPARROW!!!


	14. 013

This can't be! It can't! I'm not in love with that man . . . that . . . that drunken beast! Why would I? I . . . I . . . I mean, no one could ever love him! He's a mess. No one with one ounce of intellegence would ever love - or even like - that man! It's completely absurd, but somehow when I think about what he did my heart still aches.

It's because you feel guilty for letting him attempt that.

The voices weren't helping my problem very much.

"Go away," I mumbled.

Well, think about it. Who wants a criminal to stick up for them? That would make me feel guilty and I would trick myself into thinking I actually loved him.

"I know it would make you feel guilty. You're me!" I told the voice. Then slapped my hand over my mouth. I was talking to no one . . . again! I'm crazy. I'm crazy. I'm crazy. I'm crazy! I'm talking to air!

I breathed in and out of my mouth slowly and closed my eyes tightly, trying to think of something other than the voices and him. I refused to say his name in case I felt that way again. It didn't help me as much as I assumed it would.

The ache in my heart had spread to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as if it would keep me from hurting and thinking. I wanted to scream to Jack to go away and leave me.

I laid on the cold, hard floor and watched the rats scurry across it. The cold bit at my whole body, keeping my mind set on one thing - staying warm.

I was content for a while. Not thinking of him was wonderful. The aching that was starting to take over my senses was subsiding into nothingness. I was happy, that is, until the other voice started to taunt me.

Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow.

It just went on and on and while it did, my breathing started to become ragged, the ache started to grow, and my eyes watered with pain. "Shut up!!!" I screamed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I mummured into my arm.

"Stephenie?" a voice asked softly. The ache grew larger.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep," he ordered.

Shut up? Shut up?! I think that voice was right. I think I was just feeling guilty, because there is no way that I was in love with that man. It was idiotic to even think that I loved him. I felt like a myopic moron.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I felt better now that I knew that I wasn't in love with Jack Sparrow. I don't think the voice was happy, but who really cared what it said.

I looked up from where I was sitting and just gazed out the window. I saw the beautiful moon with stars surrounding it. I thought I disposed of everything negative until I realized something. I was about to face the gallows.

That thought ruined my night even more than Jack. 


	15. 014

Facing the gallows made my stomach churn. I was frightened terribly, not just because I was facing death, but different reasons all together. I was afraid of the gallows because I was going to be hanged in front of hundreds of people I didn't know. I was afraid because no one would be with me, to comfort me before I faced my demise - I do not consider Jack a person of any importance whatsoever.

Jack's POV

I sat in the dark, damp corner that not even the rats visited. I leaned my head back and pulled my hat over my eyes. I was planning on falling asleep, but had too much on my mind. Why did I try to save that ungrateful girl?

"Because you absolutely despise her," an unseen voice answered my silent question. I believed it was unseen only because I had my eyes closed and my hat was draped over my face.

I lifted it to see . . . Jack standing in the corner. He was little no longer. Now he was my height, which - to me - meant he was going to annoy and interfere with my life even more. I groaned.

"I agree with him," another Jack said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the other Jack. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Of course, you do! You're him!!! I yelled in my head. "Really, why do you two think that?" I asked aloud and calm.

The second Jack's eyes shifted over first Jack, awaiting the answer just like I was. "You stuck up for her because you wanted her away from you. You didn't want to suffer being with her any longer. She might continue to try to kill you," the first Jack explained.

I considered what he said and realized that he was right, and, plus, it was better than any excuse I could come up with. "You may be right," I thanked him.

"I know I'm right," he boasted. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I stared at him, my eye twitching some. I get mad when someone claims to be Captain Jack Sparrow, other than me, but I'm pretty sure those . . . other Jacks were the only ones who've ever done it.

Before I could try to fight the Jack, who was getting ready to fight me, a voice rang out in the air. "Shut up!!!" it yelled. I knew exactly who it was.

"Stephenie?" I asked softly. I looked over to the Jack's who were staring at me with wide eyes and cocked eyebrows. I knew exactly what they were thinking. You need some rum. I nodded to the never said question. Being sober was making me soft. I cringed at the word. I would have to use that last bit of rum that was in me to say something menacing to her.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!" I lied. I heard her go silent.

The Jacks were clapping their hands. The second Jack went as far as to whistle. That made me feel a lot less . . . sober. It made me feel better. It made me feel great.

I sat in the corner again, while the Jacks sat in the moonlight. I sighed. "I want some rum," I informed them.

The first Jack looked sympathetically at me. "Wish we could help, but we're hallucinations." And with that being said, they disappeared.

I banged my head against the wall. The only thing that was going through my mind was, "How was I going to get some rum?" 


	16. 015

Jack's POV

My mouth was dry. My mind was going blank from being sober. My intense craving for the wonderful alcoholic drink grew to an enormous level. I had to get some rum in my system or else I was positive that I would become insane or more insane than I already was.

I sat on the floor and grabbed at my hair before slamming my head against the wall. I groaned lowly at my discomfort. I assumed that by doing that act, that it would somehow help me in my search to become "unsober."

Someone cleared their throat and I knew immediately who it was. I didn't bother to look up. "Why won't you leave me to my misery?" I griped. I didn't want to look at myself right now.

The Jack chuckled. "'Misery loves company,'" he quoted. He sat beside me and leaned his head against the wall. I copied his movement. He stared at the rats that ran across the floor. "What are you craving Jack?" he asked monotonously.

I stared at nothing, but the wall. "Rum." Just saying the name made me want it even more.

Jack grunted as he stood. He paced around the cell. "So, tell me, how bad is your craving for it?" he asked.

I refused to answer the ridiculous question he had just asked me. "Go away, leave me," I groaned. Jack disappeared, leaving me alone with the abnormally large rats that had inhabited this wretched cell before me.

I looked over at a puddle that was forming. I assumed that it was made by the sea water that found its way into the ship through the cracks in the wood. My stomach growled and my throat ached. I needed some form of liquid in my mouth right then.

My eyes scanned the surrounding cell area. I didn't want any soldiers to know how desperate I was for drinking. Seeing no one in sight, I got on my hands and knees and started crawling towards it. I had to watch the ground to make sure that I didn't accidentally step on any rats.

After a minute or two or crawling, I reached my destination. I bent my head down to lap some of it up, but to my horror something was in it. Another Jack was peering up at me from out of the water. When shall I be left alone?! I shouted silently.

The Jack smirked up at my apparent dislike of him being in front of me . . . in my water! "How bad is your craving for it?" he repeated what the first Jack had said earlier.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "I'm not telling," I declared. I saw that the Jack was somewhat embarrassed to be me at that moment. I suppose it was because of how childish I was being. And I'm not ashamed of it. To tell you the truth, I felt relieved to be acting like this. I felt the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at the Jack, and, so, I did just that. The Jack was appalled.

"Jack? Are you - - " he started.

I held up my hand to the water. "Shut it!" I yelled at him. "I want something to drink and I shall have it!" I bent down to the sea water and started drinking it, lapping up the liquid like a dog. The Jack disappeared to my liking, but something else was to my liking. I realized that this "sea water" was not actually water at all, but . . . rum. My eyes grew wide and my throat was becoming less dry.

A drop fell into the water. I looked up at the ceiling, and I saw the beautiful liquid slowly making its way to the bottom. I grinned widely.

"Well, Jack, how bad is your craving for it?" a voice repeated for the third time. I turned around to see the two Jacks standing and smiling. One of the Jack's, however, was kind of wary about how I was going to react.

"Gentlemen," I started, looking at both of them, "let us get the rum!" I looked at the cell door and everything but myself disappeared. "But, how do we get out?" 


	17. 016

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to pack ALL of the other chapters into the story TONIGHT. After tonight, I'll post more later, but around once every two days.**

Jack's POV

I paced around the cell, my eyes to the floor, the rats were gone. I assumed they were either asleep or bothering Stephenie or some other poor soul. Rum, rum, rum, rum, rum, rum, rum, rum, rum, rum . . . Those words shot through my mind like a bullet. Like a cannon. Stephenie Cannon. Stephenie. I shook my head. I had to be focused on the main problem at hand which was how do I get the rum. Then it came to me the solution to my problem. All I had to do was . . .

One of the Jack's stood to his feet and leaned next to wall. "Um, Jack, if I may propose a solution to your current - -"

I held my hand towards him, signaling for him to stop talking. I didn't want to listen to his sober comments, I needed to concentrate. I needed no distractions when I needed to think deeply. My idea! Where was my idea!!! Is it gone?! No! Don't go idea! No! No! NO! It's gone. "Thank you, Jack. My perfect solution is now" - I made a pfft sound, followed by throwing my hands into the air - "gone." I tried to grasp the air with my hand. "It's gone, gone . . . GONE!" I shouted. I didn't care if anyone else heard me. I was angry. They needed to hear me. They needed to know that Captain Jack Sparrow was furious at a hallucination of himself.

I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth, trying to calm myself down. I didn't need to be angered right now. "Deep breaths. In and out, Jack," the other Jack said.

After a while of heavy breathing, my anger was gone. "Thank you, Jack." The Jack nodded in reply. I turned to the other Jack (the first Jack). "You. Jack. What were you about to say?" I asked.

He walked to me. "I was about to suggest that you could open the cell door." He smirked.

I was confused to the highest degree. Open the iron cell door? How would I even attempt that? "And how do you propose I do that? Hmm?" I inquired venomously.

The Jack pointed to a bench in the corner. "Ah," was all I could say. How could I forget? That was the way Will escaped me from the prison in Port Royal. I wonder what Will's doing now. I wonder if he has a tentacle beard. That I would like to see. I chuckled.


	18. 017

Jack's POV

The first Jack looked at me suspiciously as if wanting to say, What are you bloody doing? I stopped chuckling. I despised it when people stared at me, even non-existant ones. "What so funny, Jackie?" the other Jack piped.

I waved my hands towards him. "Nothing," I muttered. "Nothing at all." Inside joke, I suppose. But if it was indeed an inside joke, then wouldn't they be able to understand since they were, indeed, myself, but since I was being selfish and did not want to share my joke, I just didn't say anything.

The first Jack cleared his throat. "Jack, you do want rum don't you?" he asked, doubting that I wanted the beautiful, intense alcoholic drink.

I licked my lips many times. The thought of rum made my lips dry although it also made my mouth water. "Yes," I said, licking my lips again, "I do very much want the rum."

The Jack jerked his head in the direction of the bench. "Then go get it," he whispered before a small wink. I nodded and sprinted to the bench, thrust it over my head, carried it to the cell door, and broke the door down with my enormous strength.

"Good-bye, Jacks!" I yelled as I ran down the hall of prison cells. I believe I heard one of them say, "I miss him, again."

I snickered. A hallucination of myself missing, well, myself. The thought made me laugh. I was almost to the stairs to the level above us when I heard a voice. "Jack!" it shrieked. I rolled my eyes. Should I kill her or should I take her with me? I asked myself mentally.

"Take her, Jack." I jumped around to see the Jack's behind me. The first Jack shrugged. "Sorry, Jack, we just couldn't stay away." I groaned. "Take her, Jack," the first Jack repeated.

I crossed my arms and snorted. "Why should I?" I asked, childishly. "Why should I not kill her?"

The second Jack laughed. It annoyed me terribly. "Because, Jackie, we know" - he motioned to himself and the other Jack - "that you're a pacifist." He and the other Jack started laughing again. "Kill her," one of them snickered as if doubting that I could, in fact, murder her.

I scoffed at them. I couldn't believe that myself was doubting me. Me! I was me! How could I possibly be doubting me?! I could murder someone. I have murdered many people. Barbossa, the . . . um . . . fish people, um . . . other pirates, the list could go on. I just don't want to bloat. "I could murder her if I wanted to!" I whined.

The second Jack nodded. "Okay, then." He unsheathed my sword. "Prove it." He slowly handed me the sword. I gulped. I have to kill Stephenie. I'm sure that's not going to end well.

Stephenie's POV

Jack incoherent mumbling was stepping on my nerves. I couldn't hardly stand it. I covered my ears and rocked back and forth on the dirt-covered floor. I wanted Jack's slurred voice out of my head.

I was just about to sleep when I heard a large clunk. It startled me horribly. I jumped to my feet and stared out of the cell door. Right in front of my eyes, I saw Jack sprint flailing his arms like he always did. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe you liked him, the voice said. I scoffed.

He's so . . . - the voice struggled for the right word - . . . androgynous.

I nodded in agreement. "That he is."

Well, aren't you going to ask him to rescue you? the voice suggested.

"Good idea," I thanked the voice. I got up close to the cell door, closed my eyes, inhaled, and . . . "Jack!!!!" 


	19. 018

I was thinking about screaming for him again, until I heard mumbling coming from where I assumed Jack was. "I could murder her if I wanted to," he said. Murder! Murder who? 

Who else could it be? the voice inside my head scoffed.

I shrugged. "It could be someone else he knows. I'm know I'm not the only person he knows that is female."

Well, that's obvious, the other voice retorted.

But, it's also obvious that Jack is talking about her, the first voice said.

I gulped. Thinking of the man that I used to like killing me just for the sake of killing me . . . it made me shiver. I didn't want it to be true, because it couldnt be true. Why couldn't it be true? Well . . . because . . . um . . . he wouldn't do that . . . because of the fact that . . . um . . . it just couldn't be true, that's why.

Stop lying to yourself, Steph, the second voice ordered me. You know that he's talking about you, even if you don't want to believe it.

I sighed. The voice was right. I was just lying to myself. Jack was talking about me, he was going to kill me, and there was no stopping that. I was on the verge of sobbing when a tap at the cell door interrupted me.

I looked up to see Jack hitting the bars with his pistol. I inhaled deeply, taking in my last breath of air. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I refused to see Jack's expression right before he killed me because I knew that it would hurt me more than the fact that he wanted to have me killed, because apparently I was just dead weight. Dead weight. Huh. That went with what was about to happen to me. I was about to be dead.

I felt a tear or two slide down my face right before the shot rang out.

Jack's POV

I walked towards the cell, to where Stephenie lay. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I had to prove to the other Jacks that I could do something, that I could kill someone, that I was not a pacifist.

I pulled out my pistol, lucky for me, back in Tortuga I had "bought" some bullets and gunpowder. I "bought" them from a soldier that was visiting the area. He even "offered" some money to me, which I gladly accepted.

I walked up to the cell and scanned the inside. I saw Stephenie huddled up in a corner, her knees to her chest. I knocked on one of the bars with my pistol. She looked up at me, then turned her head away and closed her eyes. I saw tears fall.

I inhaled and exhaled many times, then stuck my pistol out from me and fired.


	20. 019

So this is what being dead feels like . . . I feel the same! What's so different? I felt my body to see where I was shot at. I felt nothing. What is happening?! I looked up and quickly scrutinized my environment. Nothing was different. I was still in the cell. I was still sitting in the corner. I hadn't moved any. I looked up and to the door, and I saw Jack staring at me with one eyebrow cocked. "What are you doing?" he inquired.

I shook my head and blinked many times. I had to be positive that I was in fact not dead, but alive. "Have I perished?" I whispered.

Jack looked at me like I was crazy, then slowly shook his head as though he thought that I was mentally incapacitated.

I stood and walked over to the cell door until I was about three feet away. I looked at Jack and then at his pistol which was in his hand, his fingers wrapped tightly around it. "Then what did you shoot?" I asked.

He pointed to the lock that used to be on the door. I quickly threw open the door. Jack quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the prison. "We need to leave now. They would have heard that by now."

It took me a few seconds to realize what he was actually talking about, but then I remembered that he just shot an East India Trading Company prison cell door. "Well, come on," he urged.

He ran up the stairs and onto the deck with me slowly trailing behind him. I suppose I was still in shock of him not actually murdering me, which was what I was hired to do in the first place, but somehow a half a day after I met him, we end up on a ship heading to London to be put on court and tried, which would ultimately lead to our deaths. And all of that was connected to him. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Once we made it to what I believe was the floor above us, we didn't continue heading up like I thought that we would. Instead Jack decided that he would take a sharp right and enter an unknown room.

When we entered the room, my eyes widened and my shock slowly disappeared. In its place, anger and annoyance rose. Bottles and crates and barrels of rum covered the room, one was even broken and spilling onto the floor. "Jack!!!" I shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

Jack was already tearing into a bottle of rum when I called his name. "What is it, love?" His voice was already slurred.

"'What is it? What is it?!'" I laughed without humor. "What do you mean, 'What is it?' You are drinking rum when we should be escaping to the nearest island!"

"Well, love, we could have been doing that later, but it seems as though you just gave away where we were hiding," he explained, before taking another gulp of rum.


	21. 020

I paced around the room with my hands locked around my head. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What . . . are . . . we . . . going . . . to . . . do?!" I whispered loudly. My voice was cracking with fear, but my brow was crinkled in anger towards the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow, who, at the moment, was overly intoxicating himself with rum, because apparently it solves his problems wonderfully. 

Why don't you just kill him? Get it over with? Hmmm. . . ? the first voice asked.

"Because he's not worth it," I mumbled at a level where Jack couldn't hear.

Jack laughed idiotically. Something in his drunken, empty mind must have sounded funny to him and as much I didn't want to know what it was, I had to find out. "What? What is so pathetically funny that can make you laugh at a time like this?" I asked.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Jack mocked me in a high octone voice that I had no idea he had, but then my mind drifted back to the inn. I remember hearing him shriek like a small, young girl. I rolled my eyes. Jack stumbled to his feet, trying to stand. "Stephenie," he started, taking another sip of rum, "it's like you haven't listened to me at all today." The bottle dropped from his hand. "I have a plan, remember? That's why we came upon this ship." He motioned to the room around us. He looked back at me with a smirk on his face. "You have to remember. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Of course. Because, you, Captain Jack Sparrow, can fix any problem no matter how hard or difficult it can be." I heard another bottle of rum open and Jack gulping it down. "I can't believe this! We're about to die and it's your fault!" I fell to the ground and banged my head against the wall. "Why didn't I kill you when I had the chance?!"

Before Jack could answer stupidly, a knock on the door hit my ears. To my surprise, Jack threw down his bottle of rum - I saw him cringe - and jerked out his sword. "Come out in the name of the queen," a soldier yelled.

Jack laughed without humor. "Never!" his voice boomed. With a few steps he grabbed the handle of the door and slammed it open. He stabbed the first three men then grabbed my hand. He flung his sword at the other two and made his way up the stairs. He leaned down to my ear. "Now is the time when we start running," he ordered.

We both turned around and sprinted as fast as we possibly could up to the deck. Apparently Jack expected less soldiers than this to be gathered here, because his mouth dropped as far as it possibly could.


	22. 021

Jack's POV I had our escape planned out completely. Not a single thing was missing. It was perfect. Nothing could be more perfect! All we had to do was brush past the soldiers at the door and escape onto the deck push a dinghy over the ship, jump onto the dinghy, and wait for "Captain Turner" to come to our rescue. What plan in all of history could have been more specific and more planned out than that? Hmmm?

The only flaw, however, in my plan were that there were more soldiers on the deck than I had anticipated. There were a lot more of them then I had anticipated. I felt my jaw drop. I heard someone beside me sigh. I rolled my eyes. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." The first Jack sighed again. He had shrunk and was sitting on my shoulder. I turned my head to the other shoulder and saw the other Jack sitting merrily and humming an incoherent tune.

"What are you doing here? Why did you have to pop up at the most unwanted times and disturb me?" I asked angrily.

The first Jack stood to his feet and wiped off his pants with his hands. "Well, Jack, would you prefer us to come back at a better time?" he asked politely.

I nodded. "Yes, I would. Because right now I'm trying to think of a way to get out of this mess."

"Fair enough." He whistled to the other Jack. The other Jack's head jerked up. "We're leaving," he informed him.

"Why?" the other Jack whined. "I was getting comfortable."

"Because a certain someone doesn't appreciate our ideas enough to have us around," he explained. The other Jack jumped to his feet and pouted.

My eyes widened. Because a certain someone doesn't appreciate our ideas . . . Ideas . . . Ideas . . . Ideas . . . The word raced around me mind. "Ideas?" I inquired. "Of which ideas are you speaking of?"

"The ideas to get you off of this dreadful ship and onto the nearby island." He disappeared from my shoulder to the other standing next to the other Jack. "Well, since you refuse to take our advice, we will be leaving now."

My eyes widened. I didn't want the two hallucinations who claimed to have an idea and may actually have one to leave me to an intoxicated nightmare of reality. "No! No! NO! Don't go! Not yet! Tell me your idea! Please!" I begged loudly.

The first Jack leaned against one of my dreadlocks. "I'm not sure if we should or not. What do you think, Jack?" he asked.

"I think you should," I implied.

The first Jack scoffed. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the other Jack. You do know how rude it is to interrupt someone before they answer?" He scoffed again, before turning back to the other illusion of my mind. "Well, Jack?"

Jack put his finger on his chin as though thinking hard about his descision and what the consequences to his actions would be. "I'm not sure. The consequences could be disasterous."

"No, they couldn't!" I piped.

The two Jack's laughed at me and my stupidity. "What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"We were just joking, Jackie," the second Jack explained. "We'll tell you what the plan is."

I jumped for joy. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I fell to my knees still muttering "Thank you" multiple times.

The first Jack patted my neck. "That's enough."

"Oh, right." I got to my feet. "Now what is this idea of yours?"

"Okay," the first Jack cleared his throat.

I waited and waited and waited until I could wait no longer. "WHAT IS THE BLOODY IDEA?!?!?!?!" I yelled.

"You kill all of them," the first Jack replied. 


	23. 022

I stared at Jack like he was a lunatic. He was . . . talking to . . . nothing. How could someone talk to nothing? 

I can't believe you liked him, the voice said.

"Shut up," I mumbled. I looked around to see if anyone saw me do that. I really didn't want to end up appearing like I was just as insane as Jack appeared right now.

But just look at him, it ordered.

I obeyed and turned towards Jack. "Yes, I would. Because right now I'm trying to think of a way to get out of this mess," he told his shoulder.

Do you think you're as crazy as he is? the voice asked.

I shook my head. "No, he's progressed more in that direction than I have," I explained.

Ah, well. At least that's something you have in common.

"That's the only thing." I let my hair fall in front of my face to make sure that no one could see my lips moving.

My eyes widened as I heard Jack's voice shriek. "No! No! NO! Don't go! Not yet! Tell me your idea! Please!" I cleared my throat and bit my lip in embarrassment. I turned my head and looked out to see and tried to act as though I had no idea who that man was. I was pretty certain that they already knew I was with him though. My gaze drifted over to the soldiers and the captain. Well, at least they weren't attacking us.

I jumped when I felt something bouncing and hitting the ground. I jerked my head in Jack's direction and saw that he was on his knees muttering something that I couldn't make out. I sighed.

Poor imcompetent fool. You know, Steph, if you get off of this ship you need to escape from him. All he does is bring you closer to the brink of insanity and moral corruption dying a unneeded death.

Dying a unneeded death was not very high up in my things to do before I turned twenty. "That is a good idea," I complimented the voice, while my eyes darted back and forth across the deck, making sure no one was staring at me. No, nothing. Still staring at Jack.

Before the voice could reply, a loud yell filled the air, making everyone cringe and stare at the one, the only, Captain Jack Sparrow. "WHAT IS THE BLOODY IDEA?!?!?!?!" he yelled. His voice made my ears burn.

I mumbled a profanity or two underneath my voice. I turned to Jack to see him staring wide eyed saying nothing.

Jack's POV "All of them?" I whispered, almost inaudiably. "Including Stephenie."

"We would see it fit that she did die," the second Jack chimed.

I started chewing on my dirt covered nails. This was a habit that I did when I was embarrassed or anxious. "But I don't have to, right?"

The Jacks sighed in unison. "We're not forcing you, Jack."

I sighed in relief. "Well, that's good."

"Stupid pacifist," I heard the other Jack mumble.

"Shut it!" I ordered.


	24. 023

Jack's POV

Listening to my hallucinations, I unsheathed my sword and flung it wildly at the soldiers, screaming and yelling. I doubt that I hit a single soul, but I was sure that I scared them. I'm sure that they were fearing the great Captain Jack Sparrow. "Alright! Which one of you wants some? Hmmm? Hmmm? Which unlucky devil should I kill first?" I shouted to them in a booming voice that would scare any man.

"I don't believe that they are that terrified of you, Jack," the first Jack informed me.

"Well, of course they are. Look at them. They are quivering in their trousers!" I retorted, trying to prove that I was indeed frightening them to an unimaginable level.

"Look at their faces, Jack. Do they look scared to you?" he asked me.

For the first time, I looked at their faces and saw that most of them had cocked an eyebrow and the rest were staring wide-eyed. They must believe I'm insane, I thought. "Great! Look what you did!" I shouted at the Jack.

"What I did?! This is all your doing, Jackie." He motioned for me to look around us. "Everything happened because of you."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. You did this. It's obviously your fault."

The Jack sighed. "Right. It's completely my fault that you are incredibly stupid and insane."

I twitched. "I'm not stupid nor am I insane."

"Yes, you are."

I growled. "SHUT UP! You know, what. I'm not talking to you, so there." I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. I wanted him to know that I wanted nothing to do with him. I think he understood, because he left me.

I grinned at my accomplishment to make a figment of my imagination leave me in peace. "Well, I believe that solves that problem." I looked towards the others, my spirit high, but as soon as I saw how many there were, my grin faded and my spirit dropped as far as it could go. I was in deep trouble. Unimaginable trouble. Trouble you couldn't even imagine. Well, I suppose you could, but, what I'm trying to get across is the fact that I was in trouble. The only way I could think of getting out of it was by whispering one little word . . . "Parley?"

The captain guffawed and walked towards me. "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. You do know that we aren't pirates?" he asked as if I was a fool. Then it hit me. He was right. They weren't pirates and parley was part of the Pirates Codex.

"Oh, well I suppose you're right," I told him. Then under my breath I whispered, "Damn."

He cocked his head to the side. "Well, Jack, I suppose you have lost."

Inspiration burst when he ended the sentence. I grabbed Stephenie's arm and jumped onto the edge. "Sirs, this is the day that you almost caught Captain - - " Before I could finish, I lost my footing and fell into the waters below me.

Stephenie's POV

I blocked Jack's voice out of my mind until I heard him whisper something. "Parley?" I jerked my head to look at him. What are you doing, Jack?

Yeah, Jack, what are you doing? the voice repeated me.

The captain laughed heartily as he walked towards Jack. I didn't hear most of what he said, because I was still staring at Jack, but what I did hear was the word, "pirates." Pirates? Who're pirates? Is he calling us pirates? That's when I decided to pay attention.

"Oh, well I suppose you're right," Jack said.

The captain smirked at Jack. "Well, Jack, I suppose you have lost."

Before I could breathe, Jack grabbed my arm and jerked me onto the railing of the ship. "Sirs, this is the day that you almost caught Captain - -" He was cut short when he fell into the waters and with his grip as strong as ever he dragged me down too. 


	25. 024

My breath escaped me when we entered the water. It was mainly because I didn't expect that to happen. Water ran down my throat, burning it, scraping against the bone. I desperately tried to gasp for air that wasn't there. My eyes frantically searched for the way out of the water. I couldn't see anything in my surroundings except for water, the dark abyss that seemed to be engulfing me and --- Jack?! Where did he go? My head turned and I tried to search as well as I could, but saw nothing.

The water was filling my lungs quickly and I started to become numb, first in my legs, then it worked up to my waist. For some strange reason I had the feeling of deja vu, like this had happened before. My eyes strained to stay open for the numb feeling was heading into my face. I thought I was about to die since I knew that Jack wouldn't save me. As little time passed, I felt myself being dragged under by the current. I was falling into death's arms...

Jack's POV

Once I -- I'm sorry. I mean, we hit the water, the current pushed us towards the cove that happened to be near. I was surprised that I hadn't been tossed and dragged around like some people would have. I suppose, I was just lucky. I swam a few yards when the soldiers from the ship started shooting bullets into the water hoping that at least one would kill/injure us. That's when I realized something vital. I had lost Stephenie somewhere in the water.

Since I had found myself some rum, I was in a pleasant and giving mood. So, I tried to focus my attitude towards Stephenie and trying to help her swim away. That plan almost worked too, until I saw that Stephenie was no where on top of the water and I realized that she had been dragged under by the current.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I always had to be the good, honest man and save the civilians. Curse my bloody pacifist nature! I inhaled what might have been my last breath and swam underneath the water to try and find the girl that had tried to murder me.

I swam quickly, trying to dodge bullets. My eyes swiftly looked from left to right looking for any sign of life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an arm slowly drifting downwards. My lungs ached for air, but I forced down the last oxygen I had into my heart and swam towards the arm. After a few seconds of being tackled by the current, I grabbed the arm. Not surprised, it was Stephenie.

I could tell that she wasn't breathing and so I pushed us to the surface, kicking with all my strength. The dark water stung my eyes, but I kept pushing myself to the surface.

Once we broke the surface, I thought everything was going to be fine, that is, until I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I yelled out in pain and saw that my leg was bleeding. I had been shot. Another sharp pain, I felt in my left shoulder. The Jacks were now floating in the water and smirking. "This is what you get for being a non-violent pacifist," the second Jack said.

I felt a wave wash under me and now, Stephenie and I were being drowned in the dark waters when I could have easily escaped without her.


	26. 025

My eyes fluttered open, batting wildly. I tried to breathe inward, but it was as though my throat had been clogged. I tried to cough up whatever was choking me. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to breathe. My lungs wouldn't work and I felt as though I was about to die. Finally, in the moment for which I thought I was going to pass out, water propelled out of my mouth and onto the wooden floor below me. 

I didn't think of it at first, because I was choking, but I found that I was on a wooden floor. Wooden floor. But, weren't we just in the water? My eyes lifted and scrutinized my surroundings. I was in a cabin. I saw a cot, desk, door, and . . .

"Ah!" I gasped. I caught myself and started breathing evenly. I had to see who this was. It was a man. He was tall and had shoulder-length dark brown hair. His skin was sun-kissed and his eyes were a dark brown. He was wearing a bandana and a shirt that was low cut. He had a scar that ran across his chest. He appeared to be young-ish, younger than Jack anyways. He was not my type.

He put his hand on my shoulder. I guessed he did that to keep me from passing out or something. "Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was different from Jack's. It wasn't slurred. His breath hit my face and I inhaled. I smelled no alcohol. This was a strange transition. He was definately not like Jack.

I nodded, breathing in deep breaths. I nodded again when I saw that he was looking at me skeptically. "Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You are on the Flying Dutchman," he answered normally.

My mouth dropped and my breathing started to become ragged. The Flying Dutchman? That was a legend, a tall tale. It couldn't be real. Maybe he could have named the ship after Davy Jones' ship. I decided to stay with that answer. I shook my head and closed my mouth. "The Flying Dutchman, you say?"

He nodded slowly. I tried to look at him better, from a different focus. Nope. Nothing. I was not attracted to him. I needed to make sure, because last time I made that mistake with . . . "Jack!" I exclaimed. The man jumped back, suprised. I stood to my feet and looked around the room. "Where's Jack?" I asked quickly.

His brow furrowed. "Jack Sparrow?" he asked.

I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. Was he serious? "Of course, Jack Sparrow!"

This boy is dim-witted, the voice informed me.

"That he is," I agreed. I looked back at the man. He was staring at me, like I had been staring at Jack. I quit talking and looked at him seriously.

"Where's Jack Sparrow?" I repeated.

"This way." He walked out the door and onto the deck. I observed the deck for as much time as I had. There were plenty of men working on the ship. More than I had ever seen in my nineteen years of life.

"William!" a voice rang out. We both turned around and saw an elderly man walking toward us. "William, who is this?" he asked looking directly at me.

"I'm not sure. She has yet to tell me her name," he informed the other man. They both looked at me.

I sighed. "I'll tell you when we see Jack."

"Jack Sparrow?" the elder asked. My mouth dropped. He was just as dim-witted as the younger man. They must be related somehow.

"William, is it?" I asked him formally. He nodded. "William, please take me to see Jack, now."

William groaned and took my hand. I could tell he was annoyed by my persistence, but I had to see what happened to him. I was compelled to see if he was okay.

You still have feelings, my voice commented.

I sighed quietly. "I know," I whispered. "It's hard to discard them."

We entered the cabin and I saw Jack, unconscious, lying on a hard cot. His shoulder, leg, and torso were bandaged. The bandages were stained with a lot of his blood. "Jack," I whispered. I jerked around to William and the elder. "What happened to him?" My voice was inaudiable.

"I'm sorry," the elder whispered.

I turned back to Jack, I felt tears staining my cheeks. I didn't brush them away like I usually would, I let them fall. I would let them know that I was grieving for Jack. Seeing him like that made my heart ache, my mind explode. The infamous Jack Sparrow was unconcious, wounded, and dying in front of my eyes.

**A/N: I don't know if any of you noticed, but in the last chapter he just got shot in the arm and shoulder. If you actually noticed this and are wondering how he was shot in the torso. Well, as he was floating downwards one of the soldiers hit him. Hope that helps.**


	27. 026

Jack's POV 

"Jack Sparrow, you have officially been promoted to the position of Captain. I'm very honored about giving you this award," Commodore Bradley said. I smiled proudly and nodded. I was then just twenty-three years of age. I was a proud worker for the East India Trading Company. The Commodore smiled back and set upon my head a hat, but not just any hat. A Captain's hat.

"Sparrow," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Captain Cutler Beckett.

"Beckett," I greeted.

"I will enjoy working with you, Captain Sparrow. Just remember not to do anything stupid," he warned.

"Yes, sir. Nothing stupid," I promised.

My eyes shot open and I felt pain rush through my body. I yelled out in pain. It hurt . . . badly. More pain than I thought I could endure. Okay, maybe not that badly. "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, but soon regreted. The most painful aches in my body had not even begun to pain me. The most difficult pain to bare was, most likely, my stomach-area-place or whatever the bloody thing is called. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger. . ." I mumbled over and over again.

The two Jack's appeared and the first thing they set their eyes upon were my wounds. One of them inhaled and looked as though it was going to vomit. "Oh, please, don't," I begged under my breath.

The other Jack just shook his head and made a tsk, tsk, tsk noise. "Oh, Jack, you look worse then the eunuch when he was stabbed," he informed me. I highly doubted what he said. I probably did look horrible. I know I did, because I could feel it.

I groaned when I tried to make them go away. I cringed trying to tell them, "Please, leave," but apparently they got the message.

The door opened slightly and I jumped . . . then yelped. Oh, but it was not a pitiful yelp; it was a manly yelp, for I am a man! "Jack?" a familiar voice asked.

Will's POV

These ten years are going by too slow, I complained silently. I miss Elizabeth. I wonder if she's cheating on me. But if she was, would I be able to move on? Would I become like Davy Jones? What was the deal with him and Calypso? Were they lovers? If so, I must have missed something terrible. But I couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. Elizabeth kissed Jack, however, and that kinda turned me off of her, but when she came running back to me I accepted her with open arms. Oh, I'm rambling like an old lady! Desperate not to sound like an elderly woman, I decided to focus on one thing and talk aloud. "What to do? What to do?" Then it hit me. "I'll check on Jack!"

I rushed to the door, but stopped myself from slamming it open. Instead I quietly made it creak open, not expecting to hear anything, but I was horribly wrong. To my surprise, I heard a yell mixed with a sound of a small dog. A yelp. Yes, that's what it is. A yelp. And since the only person in the room was Jack, well, I questioned the person in the room. "Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack answered. I felt a wave of relief fly over me, then some feeling of stupidity. Why would a stranger be on the Flying Dutchman?

Jack's POV

The Jack's appeared again. "Is that the whelp?" the first one asked.

I nodded a "yes," then made a gesture with my hands for them to leave. It would have been a womanly gesture, but I pulled it off for I am Captain Jack Sparrow. The hallucinations disappeared to back of my mind and I waited for the eunuch to enter.


	28. 027

Jack's POV 

"Jack? Are you okay?" the eunuch asked. He walked quickly over to me.

I was slightly disturbed by him and shooed him away. He didn't move. "Don't touch me!" I ordered loudly. Will looked confused and his brow furrowed. "Don't touch me!" I repeated. That's when the whelp got the hint and walked away from me. "Good, now . . . " I reached to unsheath my sword, but found that is wasn't there. "Where is it?" I muttered to myself. I looked around myself, even though the pain was unbearable. It was no where to be found. My hand instinctively reached to the top of my head to see if my hat was in its proper place. To my dismay, it was not. "Where are my effects?" I asked Will, venom slowly building up in my voice. "And my hat," I added before he could speak.

Will chuckled. "Jack, did you honestly think that I would leave you with your weapons?" he questioned, laughing every other word.

"I might have," I mumbled. "But that gave you no reason to hide my hat, too." I stood to my feet, but realized that that situation was an idiotic one. I cried out in pain and sat on the cot. "Will, where are my effects and my hat?"

"I'm keeping them, Jack, at least until we reach Singapore," Will answered, smugly.

"S-s-singapore?" I stuttered. Singapore was the last place I wanted to go.

"Yes. Singapore," he confirmed.

"Why Singapore?" I asked, the venom leaving and in its place was fright. I tried to swallow it, to make it leave, but I couldn't.

Will looked out the window. "I have some . . . business to attend to."

"What business? You're the captain of the Flying Dutchman! You work with dead souls! You have no other business!" I yelled at him.

Will rushed to me and stabbed me in the leg. I would have yelled out if his hand hadn't clamped over my mouth. "I have business to attend to and you will not question me about it and its importance," Will warned me. He yanked the blade out of my leg and left me.

Stephenie's POV

I sat in my cabin, twiddling my fingers. Why hasn't Jack awakened yet?

As I've said before, you're not in love with him, one of the voice told me. You just feel sorry for him. You feel guilty for letting him get shot saving you.

"Really?" I whispered. I didn't want anyone outside hearing my conversations with myself.

Yes. I'm sure.

"Is this the voice from earlier?" I questioned.

No, it's different.

"Okay, just making sure. Anyways, you are making sense."

I always do.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. I gasped and caught my breath, but started breathing again when I realized that it was just the captain. "Jack's awake," he told me, then left.


	29. 028

"Jack's awake," I echoed. I stood to my feet slowly and grinned. This is going to be interesting, I told myself mentally. Seeing Jack being helpless before me, just like when we were in Tortuga. 

You know what's also interesting? one of the voices in my head asked.

"What?"

If you would have killed Jack back in Tortuga, you wouldn't even be in this situation. Ha! Isn't that just interesting and, also, hilarious? It laughed loudly and I'm sure if it had a body, it would be laughing right in my face.

"Shut it," I ordered and stormed off to see Jack, hoping that it would help my mood.

I slammed the door open and grinned when I heard him shriek. It was music to my ears . . . somewhat. "How are you, Jack?" I teased cruelly. He rolled his eyes and layed back on the cot, trying not to care that I was there. "I'll take that as a 'I'm good.'"

He groaned. "What do you want, Stephenie?" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"I wanted to see how you were. You were shot and I was . . . " My voice trailed off. I didn't want Jack to know that for a split second I actually cared what happened to him. In my mind raced some lies that would be perfect to end it. So randomly I picked one. ". . . not caring about you," I finished the sentence stupidly. He stared at me for a while, and not the good type of stare. It was the "Are you drunk?" stare and I personally hated that stare.

After a few seconds of staring, Jack's attention was directed elsewhere. "Where's the rum?"

"Rum?" I repeated.

He sighed. "Yes, rum. The delicious, alcoholic drink that almost runs my body. Where is it?" He stopped directing the questions towards me and just started mumbling to himself. "I should probably ask Will. He dare not say that the rum is gone. If he does, I shall beat him over the head with his own legs."

I took an automatic step back. I decided I didn't like sober Jack that much. Jack looked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Come, Stephenie," he ordered. I didn't really have a choice but didn't want to be beaten over the head with my own legs, so I decided not to disobey. He dragged me out of the room and to the Captain's Quarters. His fist slammed against the wood.

The captain opened the door and looked . . . frightened. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Where's the rum?!?!?!" Jack exclaimed, then passed out onto the floor, dragging me down with him.

William looked at me confused. "What's wrong with him?" he asked. I didn't know so I didn't say anything. "Huh. Must have been the stress," he guessed.

"Stress from what?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Stress from realization that he had been shot and that we are going to Singapore. He looked as though he was frightened."

"W-w-we're going to Singapore?" I stuttered.

William nodded.

"So three months with. . ," I looked over at Jack.

"Yes," William said. That's when I passed out beside Jack.


	30. 029

**2-3/4 Months Later**

I walked out onto the deck, heavily breathing in the brisk sea breeze. I had to escape the male-driven force that seemed to overshadow the ship everyday. The only time I ever got to have this time was from sunset to late at night. I came onto the deck everynight. Very rarely did anyone else ever appear on the deck with me and if someone did then I would just walk around aimlessly, trying to forget their presence.

The voices in my head had disappeared after the first month. I suppose it was because I had too much to do during the day and at night I refused to hear them. I helped out around the ship doing whatever Captain Turner requested me to and in return he kept Jack occupied. I thought it was a fair trade.

The last few months had been wonderful and I believe it mostly had to do with the fact that Jack was not around to disturb me. True enough, I did think of Jack, but I never thought of him that way since I had been told that we were sailing to Singapore. I had decided that once we reached our destination I would have nothing to do with Jack Sparrow for as long as I walked the Earth.

I looked out to the sea, seeing nothing but the water and the moon reflecting softly off its waves. The world is so beautiful, I said silently. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Jack.

"Stephenie," a male's voice said from behind me.

I jumped, startled at the sound. I quickly turned around, my heart pounding in my chest. It slowed, however, when I saw that it was just Jack. "Why are you here, Jack?" I mumbled, turning my back to him.

"Well, it seems as though, poor William had run out of 'items' to keep me 'occupied." He walked over beside me. "So I thought that I would come upon deck to see what there was to do here."

"There's no rum here, Jack. I'm terribly sorry," I sighed. I rubbed my eyes with one hand. Why can't you leave me be, Jack? Why? Is that so hard?

"I know there's no rum. I'm not an imbecile like you assume I am," he retorted. He leaned awkwardly over the ship.

I scoffed. "And you can prove what you're saying to be true?" I asked.

Jack laughed without humor. "Of course I can. I especially can when I'm sober."

"Are you sober now?"

"Somewhat, but I'm sure I have some rum still left in me."

I turned to face him. "Jack, there is nothing and no one here of particular interest to you, now would you please leave?" I asked.

"That's where you're wrong," he said.

"How? How am I wrong?"

"You're here," he told me with a smile that I had never seen on his face before.

"But, I want to be nothing in the eyes of you, so if you would please be so kind as to leave me alone."

We stared at each other for a long time, until Jack broke the tension. He took his hand and brushed it against my cheek. "I don't think that's possible at this moment."

"W-w-why?" I stammered.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," he stated quickly. My eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief.

Then before anything else could happen he pulled me closer to him, wrapped his arms around my small frame, and kissed me right there. My heart stopped beating, I stopped breathing, the world stopped turning. Everything but us stayed where it was. And that's when I realized that Jack had just made this night a lot better.


	31. 030

The next few days I didn't talk to Jack. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I didn't know what to say to him. I was at a lost of words since that one night. 

I turned to face him. "Jack, there is nothing and no one here of particular interest to you, now would you please leave?" I asked.

"That's where you're wrong," he said.

"How? How am I wrong?"

"You're here," he told me with a smile that I had never seen on his face before.

"But, I want to be nothing in the eyes of you, so if you would please be so kind as to leave me alone."

We stared at each other for a long time, until Jack broke the tension. He took his hand and brushed it against my cheek. "I don't think that's possible at this moment."

"W-w-why?" I stammered.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," he stated quickly. My eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief.

Then before anything else could happen he pulled me closer to him, wrapped his arms around my small frame, and kissed me right there.

Oh, I longed for Jack. I longed for every part of him, his voice, his smell. Yes, it was somewhat saddening to me that I longed to smell him. It's just that I've never felt like this about anyone else.

As I was walking around the deck, I was surprised, shocked, and scared to have been pulled underneath the stairs. I was about to scream out for help, but a hand wrapped around my mouth keeping me from doing so.

The person turned me around and smiled. "Jack," I breathed. I smiled at him, geniunely glad to see him.

His smiled disappeared when he heard steps passing us. "We can't talk here." I looked puzzled. "Let's go to my cabin."

Once Jack saw that no one was around, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his cabin, locking it as soon as we entered. "Why are we having to hide?"

Jack started to laugh. "Hiding? Who is hiding?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Jack, I have to ask you a question." I sat on his cot, staring into his dark brown eyes. "Were you avoiding me the past couple of days?"

Jack sat beside me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "No, love." I realized then that I loved it when he called me love. "It's just that I've been trying to figure out what this is."

"This?"

"Exactly. This. What happened between you and me. What's happening now," he explained.


	32. 031

"Jack," I whispered, "I don't know why, but I think I may love you." I really did feel that way towards Jack and this time I doubt that it was fake. 

"Love." Jack smiled. "Love is a strong word."

I nodded. "I know this and I know that I do love you." I kissed him on the cheek. "But . . . do you love me?"

Jack chuckled. "I have no bloody idea why, but I do love you." He kissed me, then let his lips lay beside my ear. "Even though, you did try to kill me."

I hit him. He chuckled even more. "Can you not just let that go?"

"No." He smirked and kissed me again.

Now this is the part where you get to use your imagination. This is a T-rated story. Use your dirty little minds to come up with this scene.

The sun shone in through the window, making me wake. I felt the warm arms of Jack around me. I turned around and kissed his cheek. I sighed in content. "Time to wake, Jack," I whispered.

His brown eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "Thank you, love, for last night."

"You did most of the work," I said.

"True, but you were there." I smiled and kissed him.

A knock at the door disturbed our moment. "Jack?" Will's voice asked.

Jack chuckled. "Get your clothes," he whispered. I nodded and jumped to my feet putting my clothing on as quickly as I could. Jack did the same. "Just a moment, William," he said. Once he saw that we were both dressed he opened the door. "Ah, William! What brings you here?"

"Well, I can't find Stephenie. I was wondering if you had seen her." Will quickly looked inside of the room to see me standing in the corner. "Oh."

"What?" Jack looked back at me. "What's wrong, Will? Have you never seen a woman in a man's cabin? That would be very strange if you haven't. Eunuch or otherwise."

Will sighed. "For the last time, Jack, I am not a eunuch. I was just . . . surprised."

I walked up to Jack and wrapped my arm around him. "Why?"

Will shook his head. "Nevermind. I just wanted to inform you that we have just reached Singapore."

Jack gulped. "Singapore?"

"Yes, Jack, Singapore."

"Why is it that you had to choose Singapore?"

"Business."

"Business?" I inquired. "What business?"

"Yes, what business?"

"It is of no concern to you," Will answered as calm as he could manage.


	33. 032

I looked up at Jack once Will was gone. My brow furrowed. "Why are you so frightened about Singapore?" 

Jack shrugged and walked back to his cot. He sat down. "No reason," he said.

"Then let's leave. Get on land. I'm sick of the water right now. I want to feel ground beneath my feet," I complained, hoping that he would reluctantly go with me. I planned on dragging him to the dock if he didn't cooperate.

Jack nodded. "Fine. We shall do what you want to." He walked passed me to the door. "And I'm not afraid of Singapore," he told me, opening the door.

I walked passed him and onto the deck. "I know you're not," I chuckled.

Will's POV

I stood, looking at myself in the mirror. I hated doing what I was about to do. It's not my fault that I'm doing this. It's his. In the mirror, I saw a ghostly flash of - what seemed like - tentacles on my face. It quickly disappeared. I shook my head and brushed my hair out of my face.

I walked to my cot and sat. I put on the boots that my father and I had created. They were special boots that were specifically designed to retain water. That way I was able to walk ashore. I didn't do that often though. They were dreadfully heavy and such a burden. I sighed and walked onto the deck. I looked up at the sky to see the sun starting to set. Once night came, I would walk onto the land.

Stephenie's POV

Jack wrapped his arm tightly around my waist as we walked around the city. I didn't particularly like the city. It was somewhat dirty, but not at all frightening. My eyes traveled back up to his face. His eyes were swiftly looking around. When he finally noticed me, he smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong, Jack?" I asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"I'm not an imbecile. Please tell me."

He sighed. "Okay. Well, I have to say I do owe people some money here," he admitted.

"That's not too bad."

"I've done some things that I probably shouldn't say around here.," he finished.

"That's still somewhat fine."

He laughed without humor. "They're out to kill me, Stephenie. Or, if I'm lucky, just beat me until I bleed most of my organs out my mouth," he said.

"Really? They would murder you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Stephenie, apparently you don't realize this, but I'm a person who almost everyone wants to kill." He stopped in front of a tavern. "Let's go in here." I reluctantly followed, knowing in the dark corners of my mind, something horrible was about to happen.


	34. 033

Jack's POV

We walked into the tavern. I wrapped my arm around Stephenie's waist. I didn't want any one to think that she wasn't with me. I looked at her, scanning her body. I loved her dark brown hair, her brown eyes, her smile. I loved every part of her. I loved her soul. She was completely beautiful and I loved her.

I led her to the bar and ordered two rums. I needed it . . . desperately. Ever since the whelp had run out, I had been thirsting for one. I gulped down a quarter of it and smiled at Stephenie. I noticed something, however. "You know what would make you look even more beautiful to me?" I asked.

She took a sip of her rum. "What?"

"Kohl," I answered. "It would make you even more beautiful to me. To the world, love."

She giggled. "Kohl. Do you happen to have kohl on you?" she asked. I nodded. "Then put some on me." It took me a few minutes, but when I was done, she was stunning. I drank some more rum and admired her. "I love you, Jack."

I kissed her. A throat cleared and we turned around to see a large man with tattoos standing, staring at us. "Yes, mate?" My voice was filled with venom.

"Tao Son wants to speak with you," he told me. He looked at Stephenie. "Leave the girl here."

Stephenie stepped up and looked sternly at him, straight in his eyes. "I'm going with him."

"You know, Stephenie, it would be best if you stayed here," I told her. My hands were everywhere.

She crossed her arms. "Fine." She looked up at me. "But promise you'll come back," she whispered.

"Promise."

Stephenie's POV

I watched Jack walk away going to meet Tao Son. I didn't understand why he was having to go. I was confused and some hurt that I couldn't join him.

"Stephenie? Is that you?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see Jacob Marsh. I had known him since I was five, but when my father died, I was forced to move. He had progressed in looks than the last time I had seen him. "Jacob!" I ran up and wrapped my arms around his muscular body.

His shaggy brown hair was hanging in front of his face. He put it behind his ear, then pushed me away. "Wow. Stephenie. I can't believe it's you. It's been years."

"Yeah. Years," I echoed.

He looked around and took me by my hand. "Come with me," he ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to ask you questions . . . just not in here," he answered.

He took me to the back of the tavern. "Steph, why are you here? It's dangerous. You could be killed."

"I've been in worse situations than this." I motioned to the city.

"Steph, seriously, why are you here?" Jacob asked.

I licked my lips. "I'm here with Jack Sparrow," I admitted.

Jacob laughed, which was surprising to me. "Jack Sparrow? He brought you here?" He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"He's wanted by nearly fifty people in Singapore alone." My eyes widened and I felt my face go cold. My sight went black and I fell into unconsciousness. 


	35. 034

I awoke to see Jacob's eyes staring into mine. His facial expression was worried. "Are you okay?" he asked, truly concerned about my well-being. 

I pushed myself to sit up straight. I held my head with my hand carefully, hoping that it would help my vertigo that I was having. I waved him away with my other hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around the room. I didn't recognize it at all. "Where am I?"

His brow furrowed. "We're in the local inn. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm completely fine." I stood to my feet, wobbling at a bit. "Where's Jack?"

"I don't know where Jack is. I've never met the man," he retorted.

"I didn't ask you if you knew him. I just wanted to know if you knew where he was," I spat.

"So no thank you?" he asked, venom in his voice.

"Thank you. There. Are you happy?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then what would help? Hmm? What would help you?" Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around my much smaller body and forced his lips to mine. I reluctantly kissed back. His tongue traced over mine, before I realized what I was doing. I pushed him away, my breaths coming out in heaves. "This is wrong. I can't be doing this."

It didn't affect Jacob at all. "I enjoyed it," he stated, grinning.

"I-I-I have to go," I stammered, running out the door. Jacob followed behind me.

Jack's POV

The big tattoo-covered man and I walked to a large wooden building. I looked up at him. "Is this the place, mate?" He grunted and pushed me into a room. "I would take that as a yes."

Inside the room, there were many naked women roaming and in the middle of the room was Tao Son. "Tao Son, how are you?" I asked, forcing my enthusiasm. Tao Son was a large man, but not of fat, but of muscle. Pure muscle.

"Jack Sparrow. You know why you're here, I believe," he said in a deep voice.

I sighed and nodded. "I do."

"Then what should we do about it in this situation?" Tao Son inquired.

"Let me go and forget this whole ordeal?" I suggested.

Tao Son laughed. "That's not what I had thought of. I had thought it would be more along the lines of you bleeding on my floor in front of me."

I gulped.


End file.
